


Gratsu 5 Sentence Challenge

by mdelpin



Series: Tumblr Requests [10]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: 5 Sentence Fiction, Angst, Fluff, Gratsu - Freeform, Humor, M/M, One Word Prompts, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2019-10-23 23:12:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 4,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17692967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mdelpin/pseuds/mdelpin
Summary: A series of writing exercises to try to learn that not everything I write has to be an epic ;). I was doing it on tumblr but you can leave a request in the comments if you wish.Might also include random drabbles...





	1. Blue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was requested by my lovely friend [icemakestars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/icemakestars).

Prompt: Blue

Gray’s eyes had always fascinated Natsu, they were dark and soulful, and although most people thought they were black, Natsu knew that wasn’t true. 

Gray’s eyes were a complex blue, and as they’d gotten closer Natsu had seen every hue reflected in them, silently communicating in a language only Natsu ever understood. Love, anger, desire, fear, playfulness, every emotion had its own shade and Natsu had loved them all. 

He discovered, to his dismay, that death too had a hue all its own when those eyes that had been his whole world became dull and unseeing, leaving Natsu nothing but an empty husk. 

Natsu had always loved the color blue, but now everything he wanted was Gray.


	2. History

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also requested by my lovely friend [icemakestars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/icemakestars)!

Prompt: History

“But Eeeeerza, when am I ever going to need to know this?” a young Natsu whined at the requip mage who was forcing him to read a book on the History of Fiore.

“Those who don’t know their history are doomed to repeat it, Natsu,” Erza told him using the know-it-all voice he hated, “You should think about that.” 

Natsu was mimicking Erza as she walked away towards the bar when out of the corner of his eye he noticed Gray trying to sneak up and attack him like he’d unsuccessfully done the day before. 

He waited patiently for the ice mage to strike and when he saw him take his molding stance, just as he’d done the day before, Natsu quickly turned and kicked his legs out from under him, promptly sitting on Gray’s stomach and pinning him to the ground. 

“Hey Erza, whadda you know, you were right!” Natsu called out as he smirked at the annoyed face of his squirming rival.


	3. Beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was requested by the wonderful [Akiko_Natsuko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akiko_Natsuko)

Prompt: Beginning 

Gray's relationship with Natsu had not gotten off to a good beginning, Natsu was loud and brash and frankly Gray just wanted to punch the hell out of him just to shut him up. Still, Gray couldn't deny that there was something about Natsu that called to him, made him want to be close in a way none of his other guildmates had managed. 

Their middle though, that had been fantastic, they'd slowly drifted closer to each other and faced with the events at Galuna they'd no longer been able to deny the feelings they'd fought against for so long. 

Gray liked to think of that as their honeymoon period, a time when they were busy exploring each other as they learned about love and relationships together, with a few fights thrown in to keep things interesting. 

He really should have known it couldn't last, Gray took a last shuddering breath, expertly aiming the arrow that would both annihilate the demon that stood in front of him and destroy the only man he'd ever loved; he let go and watched with sorrow as the arrow sailed true taking what was left of his sanity with it — _Natsu, I never wanted us to END._


	4. Soothe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was requested by the multitalented [Newget](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Newget).

Prompt: Soothe 

"Hey, uhm I thought I'd find you here," Natsu smiled tentatively at Gray, who was standing on the boardwalk staring out at the water; receiving no response Natsu took the covered cup that he'd bought hoping to help soothe his friend's disappointment and shoved it into the other's hand. 

Gray looked down curiously at the object in his hand and smiled, the knucklehead had gotten him his favorite ice cream. 

"So, your mom told me that things didn't go the way you wanted with that art school," Natsu nervously tried to work out what he'd wanted to say for so long but had held back so as not to influence Gray's decision about school, "and I'm sorry but I wanted you to know that I--" 

Natsu never got to finish his sentence as Gray turned towards him and with his one available hand grabbed him by his scarf, pulling Natsu closer and leaning down to join their lips, successfully interrupting any coherent thought Natsu might have had. 

Gray pulled back and let go of the scarf gently, cheeks flushed and expression nervous waiting to see how Natsu would react; when he saw the perplexed look on his friend's face he laughed, "Art school was my mother's dream, you, you are mine." 


	5. Tears

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by the wonderful [novamore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/novamore)

Prompt: Tears 

Natsu couldn't say he'd gone through as many emotions in one year as he had in one day on Galuna island, and it was confusing as hell to him that they all revolved around his longtime rival Gray Fullbuster. 

Anger was the easiest one to accept — hell that's pretty much the way he felt around the ice prick on a daily basis — but this was different; he was actually angry at people _because_ of the Ice Block, like wanting to knock _them_ into next week angry and that was definitely new — what the heck did he care if someone wanted to hurt Gray? 

Terror was a new one for him; Natsu Dragneel was scared of nothing and he would pummel anyone who said any different, but seeing Gray attempt that Iced Shell spell and knowing full well what it could mean if he succeeded had left him weak at the knees; which of course sent him right back to anger and he punched Gray's stupid ass in the face to stop him. 

Tenderness was the one that threw him for a loop because he'd never ever felt that way about Gray before, unless you counted the ache in his muscles from their many fights; but when he saw Gray shed tears over his Master and his lost childhood, damn if his whole body didn't feel funny as all he wanted to do was comfort him. 

Natsu laughed at how ridiculous that was, Natsu Dragneel, comforting Gray Fullbuster; he had no idea what this all meant but he knew one thing for sure: their relationship had changed on Galuna Island and maybe he didn't mind all that much. 


	6. Kids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble for Gratsu Bingo 2019

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gratsu Bingo 2019  
> Prompt: Kids

Kids. It was a word that floated around their home, often in jest. The idea of either of them being responsible enough to care for another human being was laughable, wasn’t it? 

Gray could barely keep his clothes together while destruction followed Natsu around like an old friend.

And kids were a lot of work, weren’t they? There was constant feeding followed by burping and bathing. There were sleepless nights and worrying about their safety and future.

Yeah, they couldn’t possibly pull it off. 

Then again, no one ever thought they could manage to be in a relationship without killing the other and yet here they sat. Together for years with possibly the most stable relationship out of all their friends.

Was it really so crazy? To dream of a little boy with Natsu’s boyish smile, who would lead all his friends into amazing adventures, even if it was only in their backyard. Or of a little girl with Gray’s beautiful eyes who would capture everyone’s heart, especially her fathers’.

More and more the word was said less with laughter and more with a longing so intense it threatened to burst out of them. 

Natsu and Gray, with kids? Was it even a good idea considering how powerful they both were?

They tossed and turned, went back and forth, even talked to Makarov about it, thinking he would try to talk them out of it. Instead, he only grinned and handed them a card with the name and address of someone who could help them achieve their dream. The product of his own desires for a great-grandchild. 

Natsu and Gray looked at each other, and as always it was Natsu who threw caution to the wind and held out his hand. Gray, who believed in Natsu more than he believed in his own doubts, grabbed it and laced their fingers together. They set off, hand in hand, to the address listed on the card.

They were ready to embark on their most ambitious adventure yet, a family of their very own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I left it open so you could imagine how they managed it on your own. :)


	7. Time - Gratsu Bingo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gratsu Bingo 2019  
> Prompt: Time

Natsu, 

I can’t forget that I watched you fall apart. Or that I didn’t do anything to ease your pain. I was too caught up in my own to really understand what had just happened in front of your eyes. I wasn’t there for you when you needed me the most, and I can’t easily forgive myself for that. 

I would gladly take your pain away, pile it up on top of my own, and lock it away where you would never have to deal with it again. But things don’t really work that way, and my words will never be enough to make it better. Not that I’m any good at them anyway. 

I know that you have to go, but Natsu, I want you to remember this — I love you. I always have, and I always will. So don’t worry about me while you’re gone. I will wait for you, for as many seasons as I have to, no matter how long it takes. And when you reach the end of your journey, I hope you come to realize that Igneel will continue to live on through you. 

I wish I could tell you that everything will be alright, but it won’t, not at first. Your heart will slowly put itself back together, and you will come to find that even though the pain will ease some, it will never really go away. 

You’ll fill your time with other things — fights, and challenges of which we both know there will be plenty in our future. You’ll pretend that everything is okay, and knowing you, you might even be able to make yourself believe it for a time. 

When you’re ready to share your pain, I will be here. I will listen, and I will bear it with you, just as you’ve always done for me. 

I know you’ll sneak away in the middle of the night, and even though I’ll miss you, I understand, and I won’t try to stop you. Do what you must. I only hope these words can bring you some comfort in your time away. 

I love you, you Flame headed idiot. 

Your Ice Princess ❄️ 

I wonder how long it will take you to find this in your bag. :) 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I’ve always hated the way Natsu’s leaving was handled and I guess this is my way of giving him a little bit of comfort during that difficult time.


	8. Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was requested by JaciSerigala :)

In all the years Natsu had known Gray, he’d never once seen him play in the snow. Even though he was an ice mage, once the snow fell and the guild came out, Gray would ignore all their cries and take off on his own, walking around Magnolia while the rest of them played.

It saddened Natsu that Gray seemed to find no joy in his element, so when the next snowfall came, he decided to follow Gray and see what he got up to on his walks. Natsu watched Gray reach an empty field and look around quickly before laying down on the ground and making a snow angel, a beatific smile adorning his face. Natsu felt a stirring in his chest, Gray looked like an angel fallen from heaven, and though Natsu hated to admit it, it was by far the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen.


	9. Rose

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another request by JaciSerigala! Hope you like it :)

**Rose**

“I guess you’re right, I should go ahead and give Juvia a chance,” Gray told Erza, ignoring her baffled look at his words.

He heard a crash behind him and grinned as Natsu dropped his plate full of food on the guild floor before growling, “Like hell you are!”

Gray turned and locked his gaze with Natsu’s, fists raised in challenge, “Oh? And since when do you care what I do?”

“I don’t, “Natsu answered weakly, surprised by his outburst and looking to make a hasty retreat, but Gray’s cold stare held him in place, demanding an answer to his question, and to Natsu’s chagrin he felt the blood travel up to his cheeks leaving him no choice but to reply in utter mortification, “Fine! Because I maybe like you, okay?”

Gray watched enthralled as roses seemingly bloomed on Natsu’s cheeks, his signature smirk on display as Natsu’s words pierced through his daze, “Finally! Took you long enough to admit it,” he goaded his rival, laughing as he ran away from a furious Natsu, who had yet to realize he’d been tricked into revealing his feelings or that Gray hadn’t said he didn’t share them.


	10. Time -5 Sentence Meme

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gray leads Natsu somewhere special.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by akiko_natsuko
> 
> Hee hee, I did fluff for the angst master :) Hope you like it Aki!

“Where are you taking me, Ice Princess?” Natsu whined, annoyed at not being able to see, but he’d promised he wouldn’t take the blindfold off and so he would suffer through it.

He continued to let Gray guide him in big clumsy steps, bumping into stray rocks along the way and bickering the whole way as they were known to do. His other senses were going into overdrive trying to figure out where they were in Magnolia but Gray had planned for this as well, wearing a heavy aftershave lotion that overwhelmed his nose and invaded his mouth through the air.

When they finally stopped, he couldn’t wait to take the damn blindfold off, his curiosity getting the better of him as always, and once his eyes became accustomed to the light once more, he was shocked into silence by what was in front of him, a large wooden house decorated with red and blue detailing, its welcoming porch surrounding the house on all sides.

But even more surprising was the sight of Gray kneeling on one knee, his usual cool demeanor replaced by a nervous smile as he offered Natsu a small box containing a ring and a key, “What do say, Flame Brain, don’t you think it’s about time?”


	11. Gray-sama Plushie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by becausewhenyoupracticeyouimprove on tumblr.   
> Prompt: Gray-sama plushie

Gray entered the bedroom he shared with Natsu, dropping his mission bag on the floor when he spied one of Juvia’s Gray-sama plushies on their bed.

He sniffed the air suspiciously as a familiar scent wafted into the room and made his way towards the kitchen quietly, already annoyed by what he expected to find, but instead of an obsessed Juvia, there was only Natsu moaning happily as he bit off the heads of a batch of Juvia’s infamous Gray-buns.

“You’re back!” Natsu beamed as he finally noticed Gray and hug tackled him to the floor, “I missed you, you droopy eyed bastard!”

Gray wrapped his arms around his boyfriend and kissed the lips he’d fantasized about for the last week, stopping only as a niggling thought crossed his mind, “Where did you get all this stuff?”

“Juvia, obviously,” Natsu’s green eyes positively sparkled as he told Gray how she had noticed he was lonely and had taken it upon herself to make him a Gray doll to sleep with and had baked him cookies to cheer him up, and Gray could only smile, grateful that Juvia had finally given up on her dreams of being his wife and had finally decided to be his friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This turned out a lot sweeter than I expected.


	12. Jewelry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested on Tumblr by becausewhenyoupracticeyouimprove

Gray couldn’t stop staring at Natsu, and not in the way he preferred, the one that could get him in trouble if caught. No, he just knew there was something different about Natsu, but he hadn’t been able to figure it out what it was, so he started from the top: scarf - check, black one-sleeved coat - check, black wristband - check, ring on his left hand — 

Gray blinked in surprise and the beginnings of a feeling he did not wish to give name to, Natsu didn’t wear jewelry, heck he used to tease him about his necklace and bracelet until he’d explained they meant the same to him as Natsu’s scarf, so why was Natsu wearing a ring and on _that_ finger of all places. 

He heard Lucy squealing when she noticed and it was thanks to her badgering that Gray found out Sting Eucliffe had placed the ring there as a token of his friendship, and that’s exactly when that feeling that Gray had refused to name decided to not only rear its ugly head but have a serious talk with Gray about how he needed to get that ring off Natsu’s finger right the fuck now! 

Before he knew what he was even doing Gray had stood up from his chair, grabbing his very surprised would be flame-headed idiot by the arm, and dragging him out of the guild growling, “We’re going shopping!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Not much to say, thought of this last night and it amused me. In my mind, Sting knew what he was doing and was trying to help his friend by making Gray jealous, but you can see it as Sting making his own move if you prefer! :)


	13. Earrings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested on tumblr by @becausewhenyoupracticeyouimprove

Natsu had noticed Gray staring at Sting intently earlier but hadn’t thought much of it until his boyfriend had suddenly stood up and left the guild without any warning.

That had been hours ago and Natsu had no idea what was going on, he waffled between going off to look for Gray and giving him some space until the ice mage finally returned.

He entered the guild quietly, searching out Natsu and eyeing him almost defiantly, and the fire mage quickly walked over to him, recognizing that Gray had done something and was asking for his boyfriend’s approval.

Natsu reached out, touching the silver cross earrings that were dangling from each of Gray’s ears, earrings that were very similar to the ones Silver had been wearing at Tartaros.

“You look incredible!” Natsu grinned at him toothily before touching their foreheads together, not wanting to make a spectacle of them, and as he waited for the ice mage to relax against him he assured him, “I think Silver would have liked that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I think Gray would look hot with earrings :)


	14. Messy Eater

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by becausewhenyoupracticeyouimprove
> 
> Prompt: Messy Eater

Gray watched Natsu eat plate after plate of food with an expression that bordered somewhere between fascination and disgust. 

It wasn’t just the amount of food he was devouring, for what Natsu was doing couldn’t be called anything else, it was also how messy of an eater he was.

Whenever he would smile or try to talk to Gray as he ate, bits of food would fly out of his mouth only to find their way onto Natsu’s clothes, and since he was wearing his open vest, onto his chest as well.

And Gray would be lying if he said his attention wasn’t drawn to it, his mouth watering as his mind eagerly came up with fantasies of all the fun things that could be done with cherries and whipped cream on the taut canvas that was Natsu’s toned body.

Natsu stopped eating for a moment and peered at Gray curiously, breathing in the change in his lover’s scent, and when the ice mage suddenly suggested in a husky voice, the one that always proved to be Natsu’s undoing, “Why don’t we go home? I’m suddenly in the mood for a sundae,” Natsu was already leading the way.


	15. Purring

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another request for becausewhenyoupracticeyouimprove!

Gray sat with his back against one of the shade trees along the riverbank, enjoying the soothing sounds of nature all around him while Natsu slept peacefully on his lap snoring softly as small droplets of drool threatened to soak Gray’s pants.

Gray couldn’t remember the last time he’d felt this relaxed, and he soon began to run his fingers through Natsu’s hair absently, marveling at how someone as abrasive as his hothead could also be this soft.

He leaned down and covered Natsu’s lips with his own in a kiss that although light as a feather was still enough to provoke a smile onto Natsu’s sleeping face and elicit a contented but sleepy moan.

Gray continued to pet his dragon slayer, so caught up in this rare glimpse of Natsu at peace that he almost missed the sound of small vibrations coming from the dragon slayer’s throat, his fingers ceased moving and the noise was cut short followed by a cute whine as Natsu pushed his head onto Gray’s fingers.

Natsu was purring at his caresses and Gray couldn’t contain his joy at how much their relationship had grown since they’d confessed, and while he loved their fights he found himself hoping for more quiet moments like this in their future.


	16. Explosion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested on tumblr by Becausewhenyoupracticeyouimprove

“Come on, Ice Block, It’ll be fun! What could possibly go wrong?” Natsu cajoled and Gray had to admit the idea was kind of funny and it wasn’t like anyone would get hurt, plus maybe it would make them be a little closer than they’d been since Lucy had joined the guild and that was reason enough for Gray to agree to Natsu’s plan.

They traveled to another town to buy the candy, buying out two different stores of the candy they needed, giggling like idiots the whole time, and Gray had to admit he’d forgotten how truly fun it was to hang out with Natsu when they weren’t busy pissing each other off.

They got take out and settled in at Gray’s apartment to spend a night piercing holes through the center of the candies and loading them onto the lengths of fishing wire Natsu had brought from his house, and Gray couldn’t for the life of him remember the last time they had gotten along this well.

They hid their supplies in a closet no one ever used and put on an elaborate brawl just so they’d be forced to stay late to clean up the guild, which they did before getting down to the real reason they were there, setting traps in every bottle of diet soda in the guild.

The next morning they arrived at the guild as early as possible not wanting to miss a second of the excitement, they sat at a table near the bar while pretending to look at job requests waiting with bated breath and joined hands to see who would receive the first explosion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Since no angst was requested I thought this would be fun.


	17. Matching

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested on tumblr by becausewhenyoupracticeyouimprove

“There they go again,” Max announced, watching Natsu and Gray begin their ritual of insults as they worked themselves up to what would invariably turn into their daily fight, both mages grinning widely in anticipation.

Natsu threw the first punch and the scuffle began in earnest with punches, kicks, feints, and dodges performed with almost choreographed precision.

Only Erza ever came between them, but no matter how the fight ended the outcome was always the same, both boys left the guild together to places unknown while their guildmates rolled their eyes at their antics.

“Do you think they know about us?” Natsu wondered as they walked towards the river, their hands naturally lacing together once they were far enough away to not be seen.

“Does it matter?” Gray asked, squeezing Natsu’s hand firmly before tugging the dragon slayer against his body and wrapping his arms around Natsu’s waist as their lips met in a searing kiss, their heartbeats matching in rhythm as they lost themselves in the love they’d felt for each other for as long as they could remember.


	18. Roses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request from @zerefserigala on Tumblr :)

Roses

Like many things in Natsu’s life, his unexpected relationship with Gray had all started with a dare, one he couldn’t resist. Loke had dared him to get Gray roses for his birthday and Natsu immediately accepted, thinking about how Gray, Fairy Tail’s Ice Princess, would react to such a girly present from him of all people.

So Natsu set out to the florist in great spirits, determined to find the girliest most embarrassing display he could buy for his friend, rubbing his hands together in glee as he imagined the brawl they would have after Gray saw his “gift”. 

He didn’t expect to be so overwhelmed by all the different varieties of roses or to pay such close attention to all the meanings behind the colors, in the end he followed his instincts as he always did, purchasing a bouquet of a dozen white roses which prophesied new beginnings, all dolled up with baby’s breath and a ridiculous ribbon, not even giving a thought to the fact that he was using up his very last jewels.

Natsu was nervous, his heart racing in a way it never had before as he thought about Gray and how he might react, realizing suddenly that he no longer meant the gesture as a prank but as an offering, and when Gray opened the door and gawked at the vision of his rival holding out roses, Natsu held his breath in anticipation of something he didn’t understand, but suddenly wanted more than anything.


	19. Wildflowers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another request by zereferigala :)

Wildflowers

Natsu and Gray gazed at the colorful wildflowers that littered the field they had found themselves in, too confused by their situation to really be able to enjoy their beauty.

Gray had no idea how long they had stood there, but he felt suffocated by Natsu’s silence, and he turned towards him with guilt-ridden eyes, “When I made that promise to my father, I didn’t know you were E.N.D, I never wanted to kill you.”

To his surprise, Natsu waved away his apology, “Don’t worry so much Ice Block, I don’t really understand what happened, but I’m glad you stopped me, I only wish I’d managed to stay in control long enough to keep from killing you too.”

Natsu placed his hands behind his head and walked off in a random direction, and Gray immediately protested, “Where are you going, Flame-Brain, we don’t even know where we are!”

Natsu shrugged away Gray’s concern, “We still have each other, the rest will sort itself out eventually,” and as Gray matched his pace to Natsu’s he had to agree, they might have spent their entire lives fighting and would probably spend their afterlife dong the same, but when it came down to it there was no one else Gray would rather embark on a new adventure with.


End file.
